


Undercover

by kamiruseva



Category: EXO (Band), EXO-L
Genre: Bedroom, F/M, Park Chanyeol - Freeform, Smut, Top Park Chanyeol, Undercover, club, dark colors, res hair, selena gomez undercover song inspired, underdover song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamiruseva/pseuds/kamiruseva
Summary: You were at a club with your friends and you spot someone looking at you from afar. What will happen if you meet this someone named Park Chanyeol?





	Undercover

The night was at its hottest and all of the clubs in town were filled with people who wanted to escape the reality of life. Mira was one of those people. She is a hard working beautiful and smart young lady in her early 20s who wanted to live a little bit. She wanted to escape from the painful reality of working, studying till sunrise and paying bills. 

Tonight she was with her two best friends to one of the biggest clubs in her city, W. The music was blasting as everyone was having fun on the dance floor. The club was so full that everyone danced back to back and the air mixed with everyone's sweat. Mira was wearing a black cocktail dress that went a little bit below her perfectly shaped ass. 

As the three girls were dancing and having fun, Mira felt like someone was watching her. As she danced. She looked around and saw a tall and muscular man carefully looking at her every move. The mystery man had a dark vivid red hair that was styled back. He was sitting by the bar with a glass of a some sort of a drink, most likely rum or whiskey.

From this moment, the space between them became even hotter, as the two couldn't stop staring at each other. She looked back at him and now all she wanted to do is disappear from this suffocating crowd. 

For a moment, she looked away from him and the next thing she knew was him dancing right behind her grinding on her ass and his hands on her hips. They both knew that they wanted it. The heated moment became even hotter as Mira raised her hand and placed it around his neck with her back still facing his muscular chest. 

The two continued to dance in the same position for a short while until she turned around facing him and spoke in his ear.

"I got a craving for you baby, can we get out of here?" She wrapped her arms around his neck as he did the same around her waist.

Still dancing together, Mira admired her tall partner. "What are you doing to me?" She asked. She was indeed amazed by his god like looks. He was like a Hollywood dream and he danced like a sexy machine. It was like she became addicted to him from the first time she laid eyes on him. She wanted more. He made her feel like a Homecoming Queen. 

"Let's drop out of this crowd, and go somewhere no one's allowed." She said in his ear. He just smirked and started leading her away from the dance floor.

The two left the ground level of the club and went downstairs somewhere more, well, private. Without saying anything on the way there, he just led her down the stairs towards a dark room. There was nobody there except the two of them. They didn't even knew if it's somewhere no one is allowed. 

They reached a door at the end of the narrow hallway, not knowing if it's actually a room or  not. 

He turned her around. Her back against the door and cupped her cheeks leaning in for a kiss.

"I want you all to myself." She now could whisper to him since the music could be barely heard downstairs.

He smirked lightly and leaned in for a deep and passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around her as he opened the door and slowly leading them into the dark room. 

Surprisingly the room had a small window on the upper part of the wall across the room. The shades were blocking most of the light outside as only a couple of rays of moonlight lit the dark tiny room. There was a queen sized bed covered in red sheets.

As soon as Mira and her admirer entered the small room. He closed the door and trapped her against it. 

"Explore my body and navigate me like a map that you know by heart." She said and he obeyed.

He didn't say anything but started to explore her body as he moved his hands down her perfectly shaped ass. She brushed her hands through his thick and perfectly styled red hair before she took off the thin piece of cloth that covered his perfect abs.

He slid his hand up her back and unzipped the short dress she was wearing. When they finally broke long kiss begging for air, he went on his knees and pulled her dress down, so he could peel it off her body after taking her high pumps off. While he did that, she took off her black lace bra and was left only in her black matching panties.

Laying her down on the bed, she spread her legs so he could go on top of her and started kissing her once again. This time, the kisses were more aggressive and were filled with lust and hunger. 

He broke the kiss and started going lower down to the neck leaving a couple of hickeys on his way down to her perfectly shaped breasts. 

He took her right breast with his large right hand and she moaned lightly as she felt him sucking on her left nipple. With his free hand, he took both of her hands and pinned them on top of her head.

He stopped licking and sucking her nipples and started going down to her stomach and down to her tights.

Slowly he began rubbing her covered pussy through her panties. "Mmmm," she moaned as he continued. Lowering her panties down and taking them off, he planted a couple of soft kisses before sucking her now wet pussy.

"Ahh.." she moaned louder and grabbed a big portion of his hair pulling it as he sucked harder. "Fuck!" She moaned loudly as he started licking her. He was licking, sucking, and fingering her wet clit as she soon became a moaning mess. "Please.. more. Fuck...ahh. Oh God!" She screamed. "I-I'm near." Her eyes grew wide as he started to finger her and lick her faster. Soon her back arched and she came in his mouth. Cum was no dripping from her pussy and licking the thick liquid from her insides and around her tights, he drank it all.

She breather heavily and her pussy was super sensitive after her first orgasm of the night. 

The man went up and kissed her passionately by using his tongue to let her have a taste of her own cum.

Now they switched sides. He laid down the bed while Mira stood on top of him. She started to slowly unbuckle his pants while she palmed and played with his still covered hard erection. Pulling his jeans down along with his boxers, his member was now set free and proud  in his full length.

She began stroking it slowly as she licked its tip. 

"Ughhh." He groaned with his deep and very sexy voice. He threw his head backwards as he grabbed a portion of her long dark hair. 

She put it in her mouth as she began the stroke him faster. With an increasing speed she began bobbing her head until she had his full length inside her mouth. "Mmhm," she breathed. She was now deep throating him and as she did that, she kept an eye on him as he moaned, groaned and breathed heavily.

"Fuck." he groaned and with his hand still in her hair he forced her head back and forth.

"Aaahh," 

"Fuck yes. Ughh,." He hissed as his climax neared. He increased the force of pulling her head back and forth till his semen filled her mouth. She rose up and did he same like he did a couple of minutes before,  kissing him so he could taste his own semen.

As they were still kissing. He rose a little bit grabbing her back as he could flip her around so he could now be on top of her. 

They were kissing for a while till he stood up and went to take a condom from the back pocket of his jeans.

Quickly he put it on and positioned his length at her entrance. He went up to her and kissed her passionately. While they were kissing, he slowly shove his member inside her vagina. 

They continued kissing as he pounded back and forth. Little by little he started to move faster and faster.

"Aaahhhh." Mira moaned loudly. "Faster." She ordered and he obeyed.

"Aaaah, I'm near." She moaned once again and he pounded even faster.

"I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum! Shit!" She screamed. For a couple of short moments  of him thrusting with his fastest speed. They both cummed together at the same time.

He pulled his dick away from her womanhood and dropped next to her. The two cuddled close next to each other. Before falling asleep, he spoke:

"Chanyeol." 

"What?"

"My name is Park Chanyeol." He smiled widely at her.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Mira, Lee Mira."

"Well, nice to meet you Lee Mira."

"Nice to meet you too Park Chanyeol."

**Author's Note:**

> One day I was returning from my morning run and I was listening to this song and suddenly I began to see a scenario from my imagination where red haired monster era Chanyeol and a girl were dancing together in a club and had a heated night together. Some of the lyrics of the song are the actual dialogue between them. 
> 
> I haven't written a fanfic in a while so bare with my very rough content. I still had no idea what to write... :/
> 
> Anyways, I hope you like it.  
> Comment and tell me what you thinks btw..I would really appreciate it.


End file.
